


Razor

by phantomunmasked



Series: It's in the everyday ordinary that we see love [5]
Category: Major Crimes (TV), The Closer
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-03
Updated: 2014-03-03
Packaged: 2018-01-14 11:45:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 61
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1265308
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/phantomunmasked/pseuds/phantomunmasked
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Sharon realises something.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Razor

It was only when she absently replaced the razor she was using to its place on its usual shelf that Sharon realised what had happened – it wasn’t hers. A small moment of panic descended upon her when she realised that quite seamlessly – Andrea had actually finally really moved in.

  
She couldn’t quite help the small, secret smile of pleasure that followed.


End file.
